It ain't always this way: The Past
by Inub0i
Summary: Edit: Chapter 1 is re-uploaded. Wolf is the Lylat system's most feared criminal, infamous for the murder of Corneria's hero, James McCloud and wanted in many planets throughout the Lylat system for murder and terrorism. He wasn't always like this though.
1. Prologue

Prologue  
Time: 11:00 PM  
Place: Isolated alley in Corneria City  
Date: February 21, 10 ALW (After Lylat War)

"Please, let me live! I have a family! Find it in your heart to spare me"  
"You don't seem to know who I am, I lost my heart a long time ago.."  
"I'll pay you back some how... Wolf-"

A gray wolf kicked the fox down to the ground and pointed his CM-15 Baster at him and snarled, "It's Lord O' Donnell to you. Now, can you run 451 m/s? No? Then you're in range." A loud bang echoed through the night as he pulled the trigger. What used to be the fox's head littered the ground. Wolf stood up and snickered.

"Looks like I got blood all over myself, what shall I do...?" He gave off an eerie smile that would pierce anyone's heart, revealing his sharp canines. He walked away and gave out a sigh. Sirens rang through the air and his ears perked up. "Fuck. There was no way that the police were able to hear that shot, the CPD is across town." _Damn... someone might have called. When I find that fucker I'll-_ His trail of thought was cut off by the Corneria Police Department.

"FREEZE! THIS IS THE CPD! Wolf O' Donnell, you are under arrest. Come peacefully and we will not shoot!" yelled the police officer. _Well, I got nothing to lose... 'cause I ain't wastin' away in jail just yet. Sorry fellers._ He held up his arms above his head and waited. As the cop came and checked him for any weapons, he quietly revealed his claws. The unsuspecting cop turned around and Wolf thought, _Once again, I elude arrest. Heh. How easy._ He drove his claws into the cop's back and whispered to him quietly, "I won." The other cops stood in shock as the chief as he fell. His body lay there, lifeless, and in panic, the police began to open fire. At reflex, he pressed a button on a device hanging from his belt. A pink energy shield enveloped him as long as he held the button. Bullet's ricocheted off of the shield and walls and struck the police men. He made a run for it. _Fox McCloud, when will you learn?Don't put this up on the internet 2.0. Especially if I benefit. Loser... I'll kill you one day._

Wolf escaped into his Wolfen star fighter and took off. His usual smirk was replaced with a look of regret. He set his Wolfen to auto pilot when he reached into a drawer in the cockpit. He took out an old photo album; the front cover read " Do Not Open, especially you Leon." He opened the book and became lost in thought. _What if things went well when I was young?_ He wouldn't admit it himself because his teammates would jeer, but he was crying for the first time in over 20 years.

He began to remember...

**Prologue end**

Eh... this was badly written but no matter.  
-_- Crappy Story writing ftw!


	2. Chapter 1: A Good Day

Chapter 1: A Good Day

Time: 7:30 AM  
Place: O' Donnell household, Corneria City  
Date: August 5, 18 BLW (Before Lylat Wars)

Wolf woke up in his room that morning. It was a rundown bed room with stained walls, a creaky old bed, a desk, and a holovision. He slipped on a ragged T-shirt, some torn jeans, and a jacket. He dashed downstairs and ran up to his father, who was reading a newspaper in the living room. Sven O' Donnell looked up from the paper and smiled at his son. He had scruffy fur, pointer ears, a sharp nose, an unusually fluffy tail, a white T-shirt, and some pants. Wolf ran up to him and hugged him asking excitedly, "Dad! Do you know what day it is today?" He put down his newspaper and patted his son on the head saying, "Now I wouldn't forget my son's sixth birthday. Happy Birthday son!" He got up and went into the kitchen.

"I'll make you something to eat okay?"  
"I thought that was mommy's job?"

"Mommy can't be home right now she went on a business trip and the company asked her to stay for a while longer." Wolf asked, "She will come home right?" Sven answered, "Don't worry, she will. Now how about some chicken wings?" Wolf nodded excitedly and turned on the holovision in the living room. The HV was broadcasting a story about the famous team Star Fox. Wolf has owned every bit of Star Fox merchandise that was advertised on the HV. He was naturally obsessed with them. He longed to one day work with James McCloud and his team.

"Wolf, chicken's ready! Call your brother downstairs too."  
"Do I have to? He's been a jerk to me my whole life!"  
"Now now Wolf, your older brother is family too."  
"Fine..."

Wolf went upstairs and knocked on his 10 year old brother's door. _God I hate his guts so much..._ His brother walked out of the room and smiled. _Don't fake the smile you douche._ "How's my li'l bro doin'! Happy sixth birthday!" Wolf glared at his older brother and said, "Shut it Shane. I'm still mad about the previous wedgies and swirlies I had to go through." Shane backed up and said, "Well, it's your birthday so..."  
"Shut up and just get down for breakfast."  
"Oh one more thing!"  
"What is it?"

Shane wedgied his poor brother, who was about to burst into tears. Wolf yelled, "SHANE! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS ONE DAY! DON'T YOU FORGET IT!" Shane scoffed, "It'll take more than your dull claws and teeth to take care of me. Haha. See you down stairs." Shane dropped Wolf and walked down stairs.

Wolf ignored the pain and walked downstairs. He entered the kitchen where Sven and Shane were waiting for him. "What took ya so long squirt?" Shane chuckled. Wolf just furiously pointed at him, yelling, "YOU WEDGIED ME YOU DOUCHE! OF COURSE I'LL BE LATE!" Sven chuckled and said, "Now now boys, there will be plenty of time for you guys to argue. For now, just eat, they have Tabasco sauce on them."

Wolf smiled and took a plate. _They look like Red Wings, _he thought. He took a big bite and started to chew them. Sven looked at him and said, "Oh C'mon Wolf… The Corneria City Wolves had a good season." Wolf just continued eating and muttered, "The remind me of The Sector 3 Red Wings." Sven laughed softly.

Wolf finished eating said, "I'm going to visit Leon now, see you later dad!" And with that, he took off.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Time: 7:45 PM

Location: Powalski Household, Corneria City

Date: Same as above

"So, Wolf… you finish math homework?"  
"Naww, I got no time for math homework."

"When do you ever…?"

"Haha, quiet Leon."

A chameleon an Wolf were watching HV and another program about Star Fox was being shown.

Wolf looked over to Leon and asked, "Hey Leon, do you think we'll ever be as good as Star Fox?"

"Pfft… We'd be lucky if we even learned how to pilot properly."

"I guess you're right…"

Wolf heard knocking on the front door. "Oh! I gotta go Leon. See ya at school tomorrow."  
Leon just nodded and waved.  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Time: 8:30 PM  
Location: Firearm store, Corneria City  
Date: Same as above

Sven walked into the store holding Wolf's hand. "Wolf, I want to get you something, can you wait here for a bit?" Wolf smiled a toothy smile and nodded. He sat down on a bench and waited.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Time: 9:00 PM  
Location: O' Donnell household, Corneria City  
Date: Same as above.

"Open your eyes now Wolf, I think you'll like it."

Wolf opened his eyes and was he screamed with joy. "I thought you would like it, it's the blaster that Star Fox uses, the CM-13. It took some convincing, but I was finally able to convince the ape to give me this one. Happy Birthday son." Wolf put the blaster on the floor and hugged Sven. Sven thought _I just hope it was the right thing to do. It's a dog eat dog world out there, and when I am deployed by Cornerian forces to settle a conflict in Fichina, he'll need it._

"Alright Wolf, time for bed. You have school tomorrow!"  
"Okay! I love you dad!"  
"Yeah... me too."

The two of them slept on the living room couch; Sven wanted to spend some time before he is sent to Fichina. He didn't know if he was going to make it out alive. All that mattered was that his sons were going to be okay.

**Chapter 1 End**


End file.
